Nuestro Comienzo
by xSouh
Summary: SERIE DE DRABBLES ll ¿Cómo ser padre sin morir en el intento? Porque ni siquiera la guerra ninja te prepara para esto. Sasuke, Sakura, Itachi, Naruto y los demás lograron vencer a Madara, creyendo que vivirían felices por siempre, pero quien dijo que ser padres sería fácil. POST-Burakkurōzu. FAMILIA UCHIHA
1. No fue uno, fueron dos

**Declaimer:**Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la historia se es mía.

**Sumary:** ¿Cómo ser padre sin morir en el intento? Porque ni siquiera la guerra ninja te prepara para esto. Sasuke, Sakura, Itachi, Naruto y los demás lograron vencer a Madara, creyendo que vivirían felices por siempre, pero quien dijo que ser padres sería fácil. POST-Burakkurōzu

**PenName: MaGy-Souh**

**_Nuestro Comienzo_**

**Cap I: No fue uno, Fueron dos. **

-¡Cállate Itachi! –grita exaltado Sasuke, si, el Gran Sasuke Uchiha está fuera de sus cabales, no puede estar quieto y recorre el pasillo de un lado a otro sin parar.

-Pero si no he dicho nada, hermanito. –se queja el mayor de los Uchiha.

-¡pero lo piensas, lo sé! –le dice mirándolo acusadoramente con sus ojos rojos que harían a cualquiera temer por su vida, pero el pelinegro mayor es inmune a esto, incluso se ríe.

-¿es que ahora tienes un jutsu para leer mentes? ¿Eres algo así como un hijo perdido de los Yamanaka?

-hmnp…. –se queja el menor, se rinde y se va a sentar a un lado de su hermano, pero un grito se escucha desde la habitación de al lado, lo que hace que se vuelva a levantar como rayo y empiece a caminar de nuevo.

-Tksss… Sakura está bien, Sasuke-chan, Tsunade la está atendiendo. –lo trata de calmar el mayor, no es que él no esté preocupado por –antes Haruno, ahora Uchiha- Sakura, pero no pudo evitar picar un poco a su hermano, como él le había hecho cuando la pequeña Misaki nació. Si, los Uchiha son algo vengativos por naturaleza.

-¡teme! Te traje un café para que te relajaras – llega Naruto con un vaso de unicel en un brazo y cargando a un pequeño niño rubio de apenas año y medio de edad, pero ya es bastante imperativo, trata de quitarle a su padre el café, pero el mayor se lo impide, haciendo que se formen pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos perla-azulados del menor.

-Vamos Mina-chan, no seas malo con tu hermoso padre –le suplica el mayor. –deja darle el café al feo tío Sasuke.

-Tio Sasuke –ríe el niño viendo a Uchiha y olvidándose completamente del café.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh! –se escucha otro grito de nuevo desde la habitación.

-papá… ¿tía Sakura llora? –pregunta el pequeño triste.

-Tía Sakura está peleando para que tú puedas tener primos –le contesta con obviedad el nuevo Hokage de la hoja, haciendo que a los dos Uchiha se lamenten por tener a ese hombre como líder de la aldea.

Pronto se escucha el llanto de un bebé, pero sigue escuchando a Sakura gritar.

_Tal vez algo le paso a Sakura, a la mejor no está bien. _–miles de ideas se empiezan a formar en cabeza, desconectándolo del mundo, ¿y si algo le pasaba a su Sakura? ¿Qué iba a hacer él sin ella?

Sus ideas se ven interrumpidas cuando sale Tsunade Senju con un traje completamente azul y lleno de sangre y otras sustancias raras, se le ve la frente perlada de sudor y su cara está cubierta casi completamente por el cubrebocas.

-Felicidades, Uchiha, no fue uno, fueron dos.

6969696969696696969696969669696969696966969696969696

**Hola a todos! Como lo prometido es deuda!, traido esta nueva historia, que más bien será una pequeña cadena de Drabbles de lo que paso con Sasuke, Sakura, Hinamori, Itachi, Naruto, Hinata y el resto de la aldea, serán caps cortitos, será una pequeña continuación de mi fic Burakkurozu.**

**Espero le guste! :D**


	2. Te toca, sasuke-kun

**Declaimer:**Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la historia se es mía.

**Sumary:** ¿Cómo ser padre sin morir en el intento? Porque ni siquiera la guerra ninja te prepara para esto. Sasuke, Sakura, Itachi, Naruto y los demás lograron vencer a Madara, creyendo que vivirían felices por siempre, pero quien dijo que ser padres sería fácil. POST-Burakkurōzu

**PenName: MaGy-Souh**

**_Nuestro Comienzo_**

**Cap II-A: Te Toca, Sasuke-kun**

Pasadas las dos de la madrugada en la aldea oculta entre las hojas todos esperan que la tranquilidad reine, silenciosos ninjas vigilan que todos los ciudadanos estén a salvo, uno que otro adolescente regresa a su casa después de una juerga, esperando que el alcohol no haya hecho añicos sus habilidades shinobi y pasar desapercibidos por sus padres; en el barrio Uchiha, todos los miembros del clan duermen dulcemente, la pequeña Misaki Uchiha incluso hace bombas de baba mientras aprieta fuertemente su peluche favorito.

Pero era demasiado lindo que todo siguiera así, y era precisamente en la otra casa Uchiha donde una pequeña de unos meses de nacida gritaba a todo pulmón. Saki Uchiha era una linda bebé de cabellos rosas como los de su madre y ojos tan negros como los de su padre, la niña gritaba por la atención de sus padres.

-Estoy muerta –se quejó la pelirosa mientras se llevaba una mano para taparse los ojos de la penumbra de la luna que se asomaba por la ventana.

-hmnp… -se quejó adormilado el Uchiha mientras se quitaba la sabana, dejando ver que solo llevaba apuestos unos boxers negros.

-Te toca Sasuke-kun – fue lo último que dijo la ojiverde y el Uchiha supo que ya no había más remedio. Por lo regular era Sakura quien atendia a sus hijos, pero cuando su amada esposa tenia guardia todo el día en el hospital era otro cuento, siempre llegaba bastante cansada y solo a dormir, ni siquiera podía practicar el cómo seguir haciendo crecer al clan.

-hmnp… - repitió de nuevo el pelinegro levantándose, ya que si quiera dormir, tenía que ir a callar a su princesa dragona con pulmones de Biju.

Tampoco era un trabajo muy difícil, solo con darle una mamila la niña volvía a dormir, y Sakura siempre tenía muchas mamilas para casos como este, así que si dirigió a la cocina por una y después a la recamara de sus hijos.

La habitación donde estaban era bastante grande, pintada en colores neutros y con símbolos del clan por todos lados, en el centro una gran cuna dividida a la mitad por pequeños barrotes de madera separaba el espacio de cada uno.

Como siempre, solo era Saki la que estaba levantada, a su lado, Shin Uchiha, un hermoso bebe de cabello y ojos negros dormía plácidamente sin importar los gritos de su hermana.

-_Talvez dejárselos a Shikamaru aquel día tuvo sus consecuencias—_pensó el mayor de los Uchiha mientras suspiraba y se acercaba a la cuna de los niños.

En cuento la niña vio a su padre dejo de llorar, haciendo solamente un puchero y llevando los bracitos al aire en señal de que quería ser cargada por su padre.

-Vente, pequeña monstruito –le hablo Sasuke agarrando a su pequeña mientras se dirigía a la mesedora de la habitación, se recostaba a la niña y se ponía a darle mamila. –te pareces mucho a abuela Mikoto. –le dijo con voz dulce mientras la mecía.

Los grandes ojos de la pequeña estaban atentos a cada movimiento que hiciera su padre, era seguro que no entendía que le decía, pero su voz, a pesar de no ser dulce, a ella le gustaba mucho, era fuerte y cariñosa a la vez.

Pronto la mamila entera se acabó, y como Sakura lo había enseñado, recostó a su bebe en tu torso y le dio palmaditas en su espalda hasta escuchar un pequeño eructo y una risa después.

-¿Así que te da gracia ser una purquita como tío Naruto, hee, Saki? –Rio el Uchiha mientras le daba un masaje en la barriguita provocando más risas en la niña. –ya es hora de que papi se vaya dormir, mañana seguro el dobe me tendrá muy ocupado con ANBU, papá Sasuke y tío Itachi serán los encargados de ANBU a partir de ahora.

**69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696**

**Hola! **

**¿Cómo están gentes de este planeta?**

**Bueno, aquí les dejo el segundo drabble, que por cierto esta dividido en dos partes, la segunda parte la subiré en esta misma semana! Espero les haya gustado este minicap! :D pronto habrá más interacción con el resto de los personajes!**

**Por cierto! Quiero volver a empezar a usar ****Facebook! Y Twitter (****nunca lo he usado, pero quiero andar mas por ahí! Asi que si gustan seguirme y los seguire o como sea que se utilice en twitter) en ambos lados estare publicando actualizaciones, adelantos, algunas imágenes y cosas inspiradoras :D asi que me gustaría que se pasaran por ahí, en ambos lados aparezco como **_**MaGy Souh **_**en caso de Face mandarme un mensaje que son de ff . net por favor ****3**

**Y si no me encuentran dejare mis cuentas en mi perfil! :D**

**Gracias.**

**¿Review?**


	3. Feliz Cumpleaños

**Declaimer:**Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la historia se es mía.

**Sumary:** ¿Cómo ser padre sin morir en el intento? Porque ni siquiera la guerra ninja te prepara para esto. Sasuke, Sakura, Itachi, Naruto y los demás lograron vencer a Madara, creyendo que vivirían felices por siempre, pero quien dijo que ser padres sería fácil. POST-Burakkurōzu

**PenName: MaGy-Souh**

_**Nuestro Comienzo**_

**Cap III: Feliz Cumpleaños.**

Sasuke había estado bastante ocupado por varias semanas, había aprovechado que Sakura tenía una misión en la aldea de la Arena como médico, una grave epidemia había atacado a la mayoría de los habitantes de Suna, y Gaara No Sabaku, siendo muy amigo del Hokage de la hoja le había pedido ayuda. Sakura y un equipo de MediNinj habían salido de inmediato a SunaGakure.

A Sasuke no le hacía gracia que el inepto de Naruto haya mandado a su esposa lejos, pero Sakura había decidido seguir siendo ninja activo de la hoja, por lo tanto debe aceptar misiones ninja; a Sakura tampoco le había gustado dejar a sus pequeños retoños solos, y tras haber dejado un pergamino tan largo que podría rodear a la aldea de Konoha entera, donde escribió todas las indicaciones que su esposo debía seguir.

Itachi y su esposa, la pequeña Misaki, Sasuke y dos pequeños pelinegros y un Naruto que cargaba a un himperativo niño fueron a despedirla a la salida de Konoha.

Itachi, como buen hermano que era; y Naruto como mejor amigo que siempre se autoproclamaba ser, estuvieron junto a él en la que podría ser la misión más peligrosa de su vida, pero si Naruto había vivido a aquella prueba, e Itachi salió indefenso, no veía porque él no iba a salir igual de bien librado.

Y fue ahí cuando descubrió que el pequeño Shin y la hermosa Saki – a quien ya había rebautizado como la "princesa dragona con pulmones de Biju." eran unas máquinas productoras de caca.

¡Kamisama! ¡Esos niños se acabarían la fortuna Uchiha solo en pañales! –y no es que Sasuke fuera presuntuoso, pero la fortuna de los Uchiha era bastante numerosa.

-lo bueno que yo ya me libre de esto –rio Naruto –Mina-chan ya va al baño solito.

-Misaki aprendió ir al baño antes del año –rebatió el mayor de los Uchiha.

-Bueno, da igual eso, mis hijos irán muy pronto al baño solos – Sasuke defendió a sus máquinas productoras de caca… perdón, a sus hijos. –aunque da igual, les gano yo, fui el primero en conseguir dos hijos, y de un solo tiro.

-tantos años en abstinencia, teme. Tus espermas morían por salir –se defendió el Uzumaki.

-No hablemos de los esperas de nadie –paro el de coleta. –me voy chicos, mi bella esposa quiere que la acompañe de compras para la fiesta de cumpleaños y bienvenida a Sakura.

Los chicos se fueron y Sasuke se quedó solo con sus hijos, era hora de preparar la sorpresa para que querida esposa. Aún faltaba una semana, pero creía que era el tiempo justo, cerro todas las ventanas y puertas de su casa y se dispuso a llevar a cabo el plan.

**6969696969696969696969696969699696969696969696969696969696969696966969**

-Feliz cumpleaños Sakura Uchiha- la había estado esperando, en cuanto sintió su chakra en Konoha se había preparado, dejo a sus hijos en es su habitación y el bajo. Sakura normalmente ocultaba muy bien su chakra, pero él tenía como un radar cuando se trataba de la pelirosa.

La ojiverde dio un respingo, sin embargo flojita y cooperando cuando su sexy esposa la abrazo por la espalda pegándola a su pecho y empezó a besar su cuello.

-Te extrañe, Sasuke-kun -gimió su nombre, nublando el sentido del Uchiha, pero recordó su plan.

Sin mucho esferzo la levanto en brazos y la llevo hasta el cuarto donde estaban sus hijos. Los niños estaban sentados en el suelo mientras jugaban con los brillantes colores de las cajas que tenían cerca.

Sakura se sorprendió al ver a sus hijos, Saki llevaba un lindo vestidito rosa con el símbolo del clan, mientras que Shin un overol de mezclilla azul agua. Ambos con gorritos de cumpleaños puestos.

-Feli pumpe mamá – hablaron al mismo tiempo los niños, haciendo que la pelirosa corriera a ellos con lágrimas en los ojos.

Era la primera vez que sus hijos le decían mamá.

-¡mis hermosos bebes! –chillo emocionada mientras los levantaba y los llenaba de besos.

-¡mamá! –dijo Shin mientras movía sus manitas.

Y para Sakura fue uno de los mejores cumpleaños de su vida, sin saber que aún le esperaba una enorme fiesta sorpresa, y mucho menos que había hecho su esposo para lograr que los niños de meses dijeran esas palabras.

Haber utilizado un jutsu para transformarse en su esposa y ensayar todo, había funcionado, aunque eso era algo que Sasuke Uchiha no le diría a nadie. Sería un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba.

69696969696969696969696969669696969696966

**Algo tarde, pero les traigo este capitulo especial por el cumpleaños de Sakura! :D**

**Yo se que fue el 28 de Marzo, pero lo subo aun en Marzo, es mes de la primavera por lo tanto el mes de Sakura.**

**Algo que me falto mencionar es que los pequeños Shin y Saki en realidad son hijos de Itachi u.u **

**Bueno, en este fic si son hijos legítimos de Sasuke y Sakura xD no crean que Saku le puso el cuerno al sexy Sasuke con el bombom de ITachi! Itachi y Sakura se quieren como hermanos! A pesar de que este fic lo estoy haciendo post-burakkurozu, trato que los que no han leído el fic también le entiendan. Aunque en futuros capítulos maneje cosas de burakkurozu tratare de explicarlas.**

**COMO ADELANTO ESPECIAL: les diré que llegaran más Uchihas! :D pronto tendremos a Sarada! (obvio que esta niña nacera) y a Kisame Uchiha!**

**Si! Kisame Uchiha será como un tributo al Kisame original! Recuerden a ese mostruo feo comedor de dangos! PARA TODAS LAS QUE QUISIERON MATARME POR MATAR A ESE FEO PERSONAJE QUE NORMALMENTE NADIE QUIERE!**


	4. El libro de oka-san: Kisame

**Declaimer:**Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la historia se es mía.

**Sumary:** ¿Cómo ser padre sin morir en el intento? Porque ni siquiera la guerra ninja te prepara para esto. Sasuke, Sakura, Itachi, Naruto y los demás lograron vencer a Madara, creyendo que vivirían felices por siempre, pero quien dijo que ser padres sería fácil. POST-Burakkurōzu

**PenName: MaGy-Souh**

**_Nuestro Comienzo_**

**Cap IV: El libro de oka-san: Kisame**

-El día es muy aburrido, one-chan –hablo una pequeña Saki de cinco años mientras movía sus pequeños piecitos por el cristal de la ventana. La niña estaba sentada inversamente en el sofá de la mansión Uchiha, su madre aun no llegaba a casa, y su padre y su tío Itachi también estaban trabajando, la gorda tía Hinamori, si, Itachi estaba esperando su segundo hijo, andaba quien sabe dónde.

-Todo es aburrido –concordó Shin, el gemelo de cabellos negros, a él no le disgustaban los dios lluviosos, pero su mamá les prohibía salir a jugar con lluvia cuando ella no estaba. –tus dedotes quedan pintados en la ventana, oka-san se enojara contigo y no te dará postre.

-oka-san me quiere mucho –chillo la niña inflando los cachetes –ella no me dejaría sin postre.

-como sea… -se quejó el pelinegro mientras rodaba en el suelo tratando de matar el aburrimiento –deberíamos estar entrenando, para ser tan fuertes como oto-san.

-oka-san es más fuerte –defendió la niña mientras en un ágil salto quedaba parada frente a su gemelo. – ¡ella rompe lo que sea con solo tocarlo!

Entre el salto y la euforia, la pelirosa termino dando un golpe a un estante de libros haciendo que se viniera abajo. Los niños apenas y habían salido ilesos, pero eso no evito que el suelo quedara lleno de libros, polvo y muchos pergaminos.

-¡oka-san me va a matar! –grito la niña mientras trataba de levantar el mueble.

-no, dudo que te mate, oka-san es muy buena para matarte –le ayudo el pelinegro a poner el estante en su lugar –pero ahora si no te tocara postre.

-¡nooo!

Poco a poco entre ambos fueron levantando los libros, la mayoría de medicina y técnicas de curación ninja, Saki y Shin prefirieron no abrirlos, en ellos había dibujos de personas heridas, y se veían muy feos, ¡definitivamente tendrían que ser muy fuertes para no terminar como esos dibujos!

-tenemos que apurarnos, oka-san ya casi sale del trabajo –dijo el niño mientras seguía acomodando libros.

-¡ohhh! ¡qué bonito libro! –hablo emocionada Saki mientras le mostraba el ejemplar a su hermano, era del mismo color que el cabello de su madre, y en la portada tenia grabado un nombre. –Sakura Haruno –leyó. –qué bonito, Haruno, como primavera, además se llama como oka-san: Sakura.

-sí, pero mamá se llama Sakura Uchiha. Como nosotros, así que no puede ser mamá… a la mejor ella lo vio en una tienda y como le gusto, lo compro.

-¡Saki y Shin Uchiha! –se escuchó la voz de Sasuke entrando a su casa, había decidido regresar temprano, no había mucho trabajo y además llovía, sus pequeños estaban solos, pero en cuento abrió la puerta se encontró con la sala de su casa patas arriba.

-hola papi – dijo con su mejor cara de niña buena la pelirosa.

Ambos pelinegros suspiraron, ambos sabían que esa era la casa de "fui-yo-pero-sigo-siendo-tu-hija-consentida-y-no-me-regañaras-¿verdad-papi?"

-hmnp –gruño el mayor, sabía que no podía regañar a su hermosa hija.

-oto-san, encontramos un libro muy mono—hablo rápidamente el menor.

-sí, es de una señora que se llama igualito que mi oka-san –exclamo emocionada la pelirosa.

El Uchiha mayor solo se extrañó y después se sorprendió al ver el libro que sus hijos se referían, hacía años que no veía ese libro, recordó la primera vez que lo había visto, cuando Sakura se había presentado ante Hebi para guiarlos hasta Itachi.

-Sakura Haruno era el nombre de soltera de su madre –les explico Sasuke.

-¿nombre de soltera? –preguntaron ambos niños al mismo tiempo.

-cuando una mujer se casa con un hombre, el apellido de la mujer cambia al mismo que su esposo –les explico.

-¿entonces cuando Saki se case con un hombre se llamara igual que el hombre? –pregunto Shin, haciendo que la frente de Sasuke se volviera verde de solo pensar a su pequeña princesa casada con una basura.

-¡pero yo no me quiero llamar diferente! –Lloriqueó la niña –yo quiero seguir siendo Uchiha, como oto-san y oka-san, y tio Itachi.

-estoy en casa –la voz de la ojiverde lleno la estancia llamando la atención de toda la familia.

-oka-san –gritaron ambos niños corriendo hacia su madre.

-oka-san, oto-san nos dijo que te llamabas "Sakura Haruno" y encontramos un libro muy bonito.

-¿un libro? ¿Cuál libro? –pregunto, pero fue el pelinegro mayor fue el que se lo mostro, arrancando una sonrisa de la exHaruno.

-tratamos de abrirlo, pero no pudimos –se quejó el menor.

-este es un libro muy especial – les dijo la ojiverde mientras se sentaba en la sala y los niños se sentaban a sus costados. –solo lo puedo abrir yo.

Después de terminar de hablar, solidifico un poco de chakra y abrió el cerrojo, logrando mostrar la primera página donde aparecia una pequeña pelirosa en medio de un Itachi más joven y un hombre de color azul.

-eras muy mona de pequeña, oka-san –le dijo Shin sacándole una sonrisa a la pelirosa.

-y tío Itachi se ve muy guapo también… oka-san, ¿Quién es ese hombre azul?

-ese es Kisame… un compañero de Itachi y mío, cuando éramos jóvenes. –les contesto.

-¿Kisame? Tío Itachi dijo que así se iba a llamar nuestro nuevo primo ya que se lo saquen de la panza a tía Hinamori.

-él era muy feo –concluyo la pequeña mientras pasaba las páginas –y muy tragón, siempre está comiendo dangos. Le diré a tío Itachi que no le ponga Kisame a nuesto primo.

-¿Por qué oto-san no sale en las fotos? –pregunto Shin.

-bueno, porque este era mi equipo, su padre tenía su propio equipo –les explico la pelirosa.

-¡oka-san, yo quiero una capa como la tuya! –pidió Saki señalando una foto donde aparecían Itachi y Sakura meditando cerca de un rio.

-ya están pasadas de moda –les respondió la ojiverde. –además solo los Akatsuki pueden usarlas, y actualmente no hay ningún miembro activo.

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

**Hola!**

**Por falta de tiempo he decidido publicar este fic semanal. Subiré capitulo todos los domingos :D (pero si el cap llega a 15 RR subiré un bonus o cap extra)**

**Ademas este es el ultimo cap de "niños". /en los siguientes caps Shin y Saki tendrán 16 añitos. Por cierto, busque unas imágenes de como me los imagino, las subiré en mi Facebook :, asi que si las quieren ver, a partir del próximo cap estarán en mi muro :)n.n**

**CAMPAÑA ****REVIEW X REVIEW: si te gusto el cap deja un comentario! :D**


End file.
